


【瑜昉】黄金时代

by yizhishuaiqidebozhusama



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama/pseuds/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama





	【瑜昉】黄金时代

（1）

1993年初春的一天早上，警察来找我，说尹昉失踪了，问我认不认识这号人。那会儿我刚打了通宵的麻将，身上的毛衣能窝囊出鸟来，我把警察让进屋里坐，他们还是穷追不舍地问我认不认识尹昉，说有人报案说好久没见过这人了，怕他死了，报案人说你认识尹昉。我端出隔夜面条放在小铝锅里热，继而唏哩呼噜地吃，丝毫不把人民解放军和他们的话放在眼里。毕竟，我确是认识尹昉的。我跟警察说：虽然我也很久没见过尹昉了，但是这人绝不会死，就是这世界上的人都死绝了，他都能背一破包徒步去墨脱，在雪山顶上光着脚跳舞。

（2）

我头回见尹昉的时候，他就在跳舞。  
那会儿，拜体格所赐，我是大院里的孩子王，那大概是我人生中的黄金时代。我每天领着一堆毛还没长全的半大小子跟隔壁院儿那帮货们茬架，打起架来感觉全身热血沸腾，满脑子嗡嗡的，像是循环播放着一首永远不会停歇的国际歌。我们还偷幼儿园里的向日葵，往过往的行人身上吐痰，间或扒在小礼堂的排练室玻璃上，偷看文工团的芭蕾舞演员排练。通常领舞的都是白玲，她是我们所有人的梦中情人。那天我们照旧偷看，在排练室外面的窗台上探出一排花盆似的脑袋。我就是这样见到尹昉的。  
白玲不在，一个后脑勺上留着一撮长头发的男孩正扶着把杆压腿，边压边说着什么，其他舞蹈演员都坐在地上，似乎听得很认真。于是我们都把耳朵贴在玻璃上，试图听清楚这个汗把绿色棉布汗衫都湿透的男孩儿到底说了些什么。窗台上的花盆脑袋变成了贴着窗户的一溜儿烧麦。可顾了耳朵顾不着眼睛，正当我们听得聚精会神却徒劳无功的时候，玻璃被砰砰砰地砸了几声。男孩站在窗户里面叉着腰皱着眉头，他的厚嘴唇嘟着，显然很不满意，他挥手嚷嚷着赶我们走，让我们别看了。我们却哈哈大笑，纹丝不动，我们这群没溜儿的小屁孩当中最没溜儿的一个甚至说：我们还就看了，怎么着，大老爷们还能让二椅子赶走不成？

（3）

其实我们当中根本没人认识尹昉，至于他是不是“二椅子”，也只是来自我们对于“搞芭蕾的男人都很娘”的刻板印象。尹昉的性向到底怎样，而这问题又困扰了我们彼此多久，就都是后话了。

那天我们没见到白玲，只见到了一个跳舞的男孩，都有点儿沮丧。男孩轰完我们就转回去带着演员们跳舞了，似乎不是真的在意我们走不走。我们又硬挺着看了一会儿，只是单纯地跟这个小领舞置气，看得意思全无。于是我提议我们拎上录音机去公园茬霹雳舞。我家不久前买了卡式录音机，能翻录磁带的那种，我在大院儿里借了一圈磁带，把我喜欢的歌都录到一盘空白带里，美其名曰“黄景瑜曲库”。  
在那个年代，不仅架是可以茬的，舞和琴也是可以茬的。最近的时尚风向是茬霹雳舞，我为此还专门购置了宽松的牛仔裤和蛤蟆镜，戴上之后觉得自己是流行的弄潮儿，是全场的中心，比在工人文化宫搂着妞儿跳慢三带劲多了。那天，我们一帮孩子正茬霹雳舞茬得如火如荼，轮到我上场时，我跳了几个迈克尔杰克逊的经典动作。跳完我摆着结束动作耍帅亮相，我们那拨儿人拍手喊好，掌声落下的时候，我听见有人轻轻地，嗤地笑了一声。  
我摘下蛤蟆镜，就是那个男孩儿，还穿着那件绿色的汗衫，上面有白惨惨的盐渍，是汗水湿了又干的痕迹。我火腾得就上来了，吼他：笑个蛋啊！男孩儿还是咧着嘴笑，不说话，他的脸蛋肉呼呼的，两颗门牙硕大，看起来有点像兔子。我的拥趸们张牙舞爪地要揍他，连跟我茬舞那拨儿人都有点气愤，觉得他坏了规矩——显然他并非来自于对方的阵营。我觉得跌份儿，手指着水泥地面让他过来，让他有本事笑最好也有本事跳，说着又补了一句：跳芭蕾舞那种娘们唧唧的东西可不行。

（4）

那天的茬舞最后以这男孩儿把我们所有人都打败了告终。  
他像是一台永动机，永远有新的动作，永远能跟随歌曲的节奏，我甚至不知道人的形体还能摆成那样，或者能发生那样的联结。我作为我们小集体的领袖，当然要有大将风范，愿赌服输，于是我对男孩儿说，小家伙还挺有本事的，愿不愿意跟你瑜哥混？以后这一片，我罩你。男孩儿还是笑，露着兔子牙，鼻尖上有一层汗珠，他说：我又不是为了跟你混才跳的。

于是我们井水不犯河水。  
后来白玲回来了，她被抽调去参加国庆汇报演出领舞的封闭式排练，而男孩儿是从南部军区文工团抽调来帮忙排练群舞的，名叫尹昉。白玲和尹昉是湖南老乡，他们的父母是战友，在白玲住长沙的日子里，她和尹昉从走道还不利索的小娃娃开始，就牵着手去学跳舞，一路跳进了文工团，还曾经做过舞伴。后来白玲父母工作变动留在了北京，白玲也就和尹昉分别，定居于此。这次白玲集训，团里能指导芭蕾舞的人也都去排练了，人手实在不够，也是她和领导请示报告，把尹昉借调来帮忙的。

（5）

白玲和我们说这些的时候，我们就坐在一家苏联风格的餐厅里吃饭，为他们舞蹈的圆满成功庆祝。我们每个人面前都有一个倒葡萄酒的小壶，显示着这顿饭的高格调。但显然我们的谈话格调低俗，除了聊舞团哪个女演员胸大屁股圆，就光听了两耳朵白玲忆当年。我们都起哄说尹昉和白玲是青梅竹马，一边起哄一边心里泛酸。后来我提议大家干喝酒没意思，不如玩儿点什么，于是非让服务员拿了个空葡萄酒瓶子转着玩，这简直是把啤酒小饭馆的玩法带到了高档餐厅，这是我们经常玩的游戏，旋转后停下的瓶子口对着谁，谁就得回答一个问题，或者做点别人要求他做的事儿。我曾经为此向各个小饭馆的老板娘求过五次婚，还单方面地当过饭馆老板七次爸爸，被向父母告状达十次之多。  
头一次转瓶口就对准了尹昉，我先发制人，问尹昉是不是喜欢白玲。他回答很干脆，他说喜欢，说为了跟她一块儿才考的文工团学员班。他说完就利索地转瓶子，瓶子晃悠悠在白玲面前停下，尹昉眼睛亮亮地看着白玲，不说话。白玲也看他，沉默一会儿说要不我罚杯酒吧，我突然感觉有点儿上头，我问白玲，那你喜欢尹昉吗？白玲还是不说话，把酒倒满了高脚杯，红酒哪儿是那个喝法，我想拦着她，她却没有要停的意思。我伸手扯她的酒杯，嘴里劝说行了行了，知道你喜欢哥哥我了，你别这样。白玲最终还是干了那杯酒。  
那天晚上我们玩儿到很晚，说了很多掏心窝子的话，大概是每个人都向白玲表白了一次，煽情的，直白的，流氓的。后来又开始做一些出格的事，比如我摸了一把舞团另一个女演员的大腿，又比如我被尹昉亲了一口。那口本来是让尹昉亲白玲的，可尹昉晃晃悠悠地站起来，却扑在了我身上，那喝多了酒的嘴唇有点肿，亮晶晶的，贴上了我的脸。

（6）

那顿饭之后不久，尹昉就回长沙了，还在南部军区的文工团里跳芭蕾。我鬼使神差地和他交换了通讯地址，我安慰自己这是知己知彼、百战不殆，从根源上了解敌人，才能彻底地瓦解敌人。所以后来我们经常通信，一开始还是聊白玲比较多，我故意气他，说我和白玲已经开始谈朋友，又说她跟我约会穿了鹅黄色白碎花的连衣裙。尹昉从来不生气，我估计他也一直和白玲保持着联系，这让我觉得兴味索然。  
后来，我们也只有在信的开头结尾象征性地提一提白玲，以维护我们通讯的原旨，更多的时候，我们聊近来的生活，和一些文学作品。那时候思想解放不久，有一点儿风吹草动就足够我们新奇，我们还都爱看梁羽生和龙应台，有时候会在通信的时候互相荐书。我从中学毕业待业已久，身边跟我一块儿瞎混的孩子有的在父母的安排下开始上班，有的自己跑去广州“下海”。我还闲着，说不迷茫，那是不可能的。可是青年嘛，青春嘛，哪个又不是误打误撞，直到撞得头破血流，方知时光一逝永不会，往事只能回味呢。

（7）

尹昉应该也是迷茫的。  
他跟我说，他进了文工团之后，才发现自己根本不喜欢跳舞，也不适合跳舞，其实他在文工团学员班的成绩也不怎么样，只是国庆跳得好的演员都去排练了，只有他有空方便调动。我对这种说法并不认同，多年之后，我依然清晰地记得那天他在小公园和别人茬霹雳舞的样子，动作流畅，意气风发。

有天，尹昉在信里写给我说，他也想下海了。  
下海潮按说是波及不到他的，他在文工团，虽然跳得不拔尖，但也眼看就可以提干，成为捧着铁饭碗的演员，这是好多人求不来的。我疑惑，但又觉得“下海”这词儿着实对我有吸引力，头两年下海的浑孩子有的已经在生意场上崭露头角，过年时戴着手表跟我们炫耀过，我很是眼红。于是我在接到这封信的三天后，第一次跑出去拨了电话给尹昉，电话接通之后，我听见一阵急促的脚步声，我的心突然跳得有点快——我已经有两年多没听过他的声音了。  
尹昉拿起电话，还没等我吭声，就说：景瑜。  
我惊讶：你怎么知道是我？又问他：真想下海，想好了？  
他说：想好了。他话不多，咬字很清晰，很用力。  
于是我也很干脆，说：七天之后，咱广州火车站见吧。

（8）

一周后，尹昉在广州火车站接我，而不是大包小裹地与我汇合。他早在两天前就到了广州，并且选好了招待所的标间供我俩住。我感叹于他的周到，也感叹于广州的热闹。那时候，整个招待所都是来下海淘金的人，一天到晚谈生意的声音、争论声、喝酒划拳打牌声不绝于耳。

我到了之后，先跟尹昉逛了两天广州。我们不是当地人，东西吃不大惯，总觉得嘴里没啥味道。有天晚上，尹昉借了楼下传达室大爷的锅和炉子煮了锅面条，拌着他从家乡带来的辣酱，我俩吃得大汗淋漓。我说，好久没吃得这么爽了。尹昉一吃辣嘴唇又肿起来，他点头，说就是，说完粉红色的舌头伸出一点儿舔舔嘴唇。  
我觉得有点儿别扭，浑身不自在，于是我赶紧拿话填上说：咱俩一块儿吃得这么痛快，上次还是那年在苏联餐厅。尹昉呼噜呼噜地喝面汤，含混地嗯着应我。我想耍个流氓，毕竟经过这两年的通信，我和尹昉之间已经没有什么不能说的。我说：那天白玲穿得真好看，雪白雪白的裙子，低胸，奶子很明显，我坐她对面我都看硬了。尹昉吞咽的声音停了停，我盯着他看，不知道他会怎么回应，结果他只是把吃光抹净的碗捧在手里，从碗里抬起头来，说：嗯，那天我也硬了。我脑袋里的弦断了，我问他：那你现在呢？  
他把碗放在床头柜上，回身靠住床头的枕头，说：现在也硬了。

（9）

我们本着团结互助的原则打了个飞机。  
开始的时候我把他揽在怀里，他有点儿不好意思，有感觉了还憋着，我拿下巴蹭他鬓角，那里积了一小片汗水，我说你舒服就喊出来吧，喊白玲什么的都行，不就那么点儿事儿吗。可他却没喊谁的名字，只是嗯嗯啊啊的，我觉得我下面也很硬，就贴在他的背上。等到他为我服务的时候，我让他跟我对着脸，侧躺在床上，高潮的时候我把脑袋埋进他怀里，听他咚咚的心跳声，喊：尹昉儿，尹昉儿！

之后我们装作这事儿从没发生过。  
我们每天都在广州奔走，无头苍蝇一样寻找商机。白天在各种市场和铺头间跑，晚上回了家一起摊在床上躺尸。为了打听几个进货和销售的渠道，我有时候得硬着头皮陪老板们喝酒，想撬开他们的嘴，让他们从指头缝里给我们漏一丝发财的机会，可我在大院里玩闹的三脚猫功夫怎么撑得住别人真刀真枪得来，于是我逢酒必醉。回去之后尹昉总是照顾我，喂我喝水，帮我洗漱。有时候他也说要去应酬，我不准，我尚且不行，一个跳舞的小男孩儿肯定会被吃得连渣都不剩，我把尹昉藏在身后，妄图关上门就把满城风雨关在门外。

（10）

尹昉嘴上不再说，心里却依旧着急上火，也不闲着，我出去应酬他就在招待所里四处乱窜。他长得单纯，为人说话也真诚，反倒在招待所结交了不少朋友。后来他听人说听说水果糖和小孩儿玩具好卖，我们就批发了一堆堵在小学门口，却发现已经有五六个类似的摊，进货的厂家把我们几个都坑了，跟哪个人的说辞都差不多，导致我们囤了一大堆类似产品，谁也卖不出去。后来我们又倒腾服装，衣服没卖出去几件，倒是自己每天都穿着花衬衫和大裤衩子。我打趣尹昉，喊他尹生、尹老板，他也跟我闹，说黄生，你好靓仔啊！  
他说这话的时候，我们正走在夜市大排档上找吃的，夜风习习，空气温热，有南部城市特有的潮湿气息。我把他揽过来，亲了他额角一口，他扭过头来瞪我，眼睛亮晶晶的，像他那年喝多了玩游戏亲我一样。我突然想问问他，为什么会亲我而不是白玲。尹昉文不对题地回答说：你知道吗，白玲嫁人了，嫁了一个下海早的老板，就定居在广州。我没说话，还逼问他：你是不是就想亲我，你是不是喜欢我啊尹昉儿？可尹昉依旧没有正面回答我，他只是说了句话，噎了我半天。他说：白玲嫁人了你一点儿都不难受吗，我看是你黄景瑜喜欢我。

（11）

从那天起，我开始在他那张单人床上挤着睡。  
那天晚上我俩聊到了很晚，他说他早就知道白玲跟自己不是一路人。白玲心气儿高着呢，我们这帮小屁孩儿，她看不上的。我把尹昉搂在怀里，彼此都热出一身汗，可还是不愿意撒开，我用手指头在他大臂肌肉上划圈，说自己也闹不明白什么时候开始对他有了点儿不一般的想法，可能是从信里越来越多地讨论生活开始，也可能是从我在广州出站，就看见他站在人潮中等我的时候开始，又或者是我扎进他怀里喊着他的名字高潮的时候。我轻轻地吻尹昉的发旋，问他：喜欢哥哥吗？尹昉轻轻地嗯。我再问他，什么时候喜欢上的？他又不说话了。

可能情场得意商场就注定要失意，我们依旧做啥赔啥，带来的本钱被我们挥霍得所剩无几。走投无路，尹昉提议向白玲求助，他说他一直和白玲保持着联系，知道她老公生意做得大，看在青梅竹马的情分上，她老公指一条发财的门路不过是举手之劳。那天晚上我们俩窝在床上，畅想了好一会儿发财之后的生活，我说要跟尹昉住一个带花园的房子，种好多花，尹昉就在花丛里跳舞，想跳什么就跳什么那种，不必拘泥于动作范式的节奏限制。“待到山花烂漫时，他在丛中笑。”

（12）

白玲两口子诚不欺我俩，果然给我们指了条明路。白玲老公帮我们联系了一家专门做出口的服装厂，里面时有些轻微残次品和边角料，我们捡那些瑕疵品和尾货拿去北京卖。于是广州往返北京的那趟火车构成了我后来那一年的大半记忆。  
尹昉则在服装厂旁边的居民区租了房子，每天掐着点儿去服装厂抢货，最多的时候他得和五六个人同时竞争，他的舞蹈天赋和身体灵活度展现得淋漓尽致，左右腾挪就能从堆积如山的布料中挤出来，左手一袋右手一袋，背后还能背两袋。我返回广州补货的短暂日子里，天不亮就能听见他的闹钟响，有时候他回来了我还在睡。有天早上他又窸窸窣窣地起床，我心里很烦躁，不知道是烦躁闹钟还是烦躁他辛苦，我用胳膊把他箍在床上，尹昉皱着眉头哑着嗓子说再不起来就抢不着啦！我压着他亲，又用嘴去叼他的发尾，说今天不去了，今天休息，休息一下。  
那天我们做了，俩人都是头一回。别看我当年喇过那么多妞儿，他又在跳舞的姑娘堆里长大，其实我们青涩地像两个毛头小子，又或者我们本来就是毛头小子，我们从未长大。

（13）

在广州和北京之间倒腾服装让我俩挣了一笔小钱。有次进货量大，尹昉怕我路上辛苦，说什么都要跟我一起去北京，他说最近总是馋爆肚和炒肝，我凑过去咬他鼻子，逗他说这么挑嘴，你是害喜了吗？气得尹昉抬脚踹我屁股，我吱哇乱叫，边叫边喊可别动了胎气啊！

我永远都忘不了，那次我从火车上一下来，就被蹲在北京火车站的民警抓了个正着。那阵子北京严打，卖尾货的窝点被重点整治，可我和尹昉在广州蹉跎了几天，完全没听到风声。警察朝我走过来那会儿，尹昉还在我后面没下车，我连头都没回就把身上的背包都扔掉开始拔足狂奔。等到我自认为甩掉民警的时候，尹昉才从人潮中挤下车，我们隔着三五个人的头顶盯着对方，他想叫我，我却使劲摇头。我个子太高，不够隐蔽，民警很快又发现了我，正挤过人群从四面八方对我实施抓捕。我冲着尹昉喊：跑！尹昉死盯着我，一动不动，我又喊：你跑啊！别管我！你自由了，我才能活着！

（14）

我被以走私和投机倒把的罪名起诉了，那些货本来是要销往香港和外国，如果是销往内地，或许不该加上走私这条，或许本来就不该有，只是政策使然，不过我亦算是某种程度上的罪有应得。法庭上我的答辩很无力，只是在被问起是不是团伙作案的时候，一口咬定只有我一个人，和我一起在北京卖货的人没见过尹昉，警察也拿不出证据说我在广州有帮手——他们去广州扑了个空，尹昉当天就坐上了回程的火车，把消息带给了广州那边。  
于是他们只对我做出了判决，有期徒刑五年。服刑期间我每隔两个月有一次机会写信，可我从来不写，我把分发下来用来写信稿纸拿回去收好，后来慢慢攒成了一个本子。我在那个本子上画画，有时候画我脑海中尹昉的样子，有时候画我们未来的家。我画画其实挺丑的，这让我觉得安全，至少它不会出卖我和尹昉。

（15）

我父母辗转知道了我坐牢的消息，他们只来看过我一次，对我很失望。当了一辈子兵的人丢不起这个脸，若不是素养还在，我恐怕他们会不再认我这个儿子。他们临走的时候只说给我在私人物品里留了大院房子的钥匙，便又回到部队里去了。白玲也来看过我一回，因为尹昉消息传递及时，她老公免于牢狱之灾，赚得钱却也大不如前。白玲很感激我们，其实我也在内心感激她，她自始至终没有问过我和尹昉的关系，甚至没提起尹昉的名字，只是跟我说他很好，让我安心改造。我对白玲说，咱们以后别联系了，给我留点最后的自尊吧。  
后来，我终于明白了白玲口中尹昉“很好”的含义，从一份人民日报上。那期的人民日报报道了一群广州的学生出国参加舞蹈比赛为国争光的事情，指导老师是尹昉，他这个昉字并不多见，我几乎一瞬间就确定了那就是我的爱人，尤其是后面还有一小段采访，是记者问尹昉编舞的灵感来自于哪里，他回答说是自由，是背着个劣质登山包走去墨脱、踏上雪山都无法阻挡的那种对自由的向往。我又恍惚想起，尹昉好像和我提过墨脱，说想去那里徒步，只是我们彼时都忙着挣钱，旅行的计划也就搁置了。

（16）

我在狱中的表现不差，最后减刑半年，提前出狱。出狱之后，我就留在北京，住在大院的老屋里。大院所属的部队已经被重新整编，人都走得差不多了，院子里杂草丛生，到处七零八落的。父母给我来信说他们被调动到了西南军区，给我寄来一些生活费并叮嘱我照顾好自己。于是我再次成了大院里闲散的人，跟一帮临时住进来的盲流聚群打牌。

接待警察的那天清晨，只不过是我浑浑噩噩的日子中一个普通的早上。我打定决心不再回去联系尹昉，我是有案底的人，而尹昉已经是光荣的人民教师，我回去只能拖累他。我只愿他自由。可当听到警察言之凿凿地说尹昉已经失踪了几个月时，我心头便有些发慌。警察还说，报案人称尹昉平时生活非常规律，从没有夜不归宿的情况，若非工作原因，连周末都很少外出。我追问是谁报的案，警察却从鼻子里哼出一个音说这不能说，有纪律的。我知道我的案底已经让我失去了国家机器的信任，只好说如果你们查到了尹昉的消息，能烦请也通知我一声吗？毕竟我是，我该怎么说呢，我顿了顿，说，毕竟我是尹昉的朋友。

（17）

犹豫再三，我给白玲打了电话，问她尹昉的安危。没想到报案的人就是白玲，她并不知道我已经出狱，可尹昉失踪，她只能冒了大险让警察来找我。白玲说的和警方的说法如初一辙，于是当天晚上，我便踏上了寻找尹昉的旅途。我背包里东西很少，除了几件换洗衣物，只带了在狱中画画的那个本子。  
年少轻狂时，我觉得整个北京就是世界，大院能满足我想要的一切，后来往返于广州和北京，才知道世界原来更大。这会儿更觉得世界大到我难以想象。我出发的第一站便去了长沙，我要去尹昉的故乡。我循着尹昉早年与我通讯的地址摸过去，发现部队整编，文工团早就解散了，更没人知道里面一个小小的已经辞职的舞蹈演员的下落。部队开拔后，白玲亦失去了尹昉父母的消息。我站在湘江边上嗦一碗粉，风大，粉辣，鼻涕眼泪糊了我一脸。

寻觅徒劳，我只能坐火车继续南下去广州。如果这趟再无功而返，我大概也要打起背包去墨脱，就算是死在雪山上，我也得死在尹昉曾经待过的地方吧。毕竟除此之外，我想不出还能去哪儿找他。  
在火车上晃了三天三夜，我整个人由内而外都散发着一股酸味儿。我去了我们之前长住的招待所，那儿已经变成了超级市场，从前下海者热火朝天打牌聊天的场景如今不复存在，我进去买了一瓶冰水，喝了一半，在脑袋上浇了一半。坐公交车去服装厂的路上，我才发现广州的变化太大了，路边的景致与五年前完全不同了。如果不是仔细询问，我甚至不知道到底该在哪站下车。

（18）

服装厂还在，旁边那个小区也依旧生气盎然。我站在我和尹昉租住单元楼的楼下，能闻到邻居家做菜的炊烟。我迈步上楼，然后在门口站住。这是我所知道的最后一个确切的地点了，也是我最后的希望。我做了半天心理建设准备敲门，门却从里面打开了。

尹昉站在门口，说：饭还没好，你等会儿啊。说着转身要回屋里。我一把抱住他，想把他揉进我身体里那种抱法，那嘴唇蹭他的头顶、耳朵和脖颈。他的发尾已经剪掉了，露出先前藏在头发下面的一颗痣，我吸吮着那里，直到那里变得紫红。我低声叫他名字：尹昉儿，尹昉儿……他一声一声地应着，我们彼此都像是在弥补过去五年亏欠的称呼。他身体发抖，于是我凑到他身前，亲他眼皮上的痣，跟他说别哭。尹昉却嗤地一声笑了，像我头一回听见他笑那次一样，他笑得发抖，他说：景瑜，我也就半天没见着你，我真的哭不出来。

（19）

那天，我听到了一个关于自由与坚守的故事。  
尹昉在我服刑期间就一直住在广州服装厂旁边我们租的房子里，他在看了两场国外舞蹈团的表演之后，重拾了对于舞蹈的热爱，或者说终于发现了对舞蹈的热爱，于是找了份在艺术学校教舞蹈的工作，平时除了上班很少出门。除了去过一趟墨脱，那是我们曾经说好的。尹昉说他得给我守着这个家，他把家里收拾成了我想要的样子，在阳台上养了好多花，不用我掏出本子，就知道和我的设计图纸默契地如出一辙。  
而尹昉也早就得知了我出狱的时间，大概是他从之前在北京文工团代班时结交的朋友那里问来的。可他却从我四年半的音信全无中猜到我不愿见他，我那可笑的自尊心和虚妄的奉献精神，让他知道得等我自己准备好了，再共同开始一段新生活。于是当他得知我已出狱回家，便和学校那边请了长假，谁也没告诉，又借着寒假的机会，在大院里长住了下来。只身北上看似自由，实则是另一个程度上的继续坚守。我过得昼夜颠倒、晕头转向，根本没注意身边的邻居是谁。警察来找我的时候他也知道，也就得知了白玲报警的事。  
尹昉发现我要走的时候，他知道我可能准备好了，于是跟着我一路去了长沙，我在江边吃粉的时候，他就在远处坐着看我，手里也端着一碗粉。直到我去了广州，他才跟我买了同一班火车的不同车厢，也挤出一身酸味回到了我们原来的家。尹昉说到这儿直抽鼻子，说回来就收拾家里，忙着给你做饭，还没来得及洗澡。撒开我闻闻，闻闻我臭了没？也就你，刚才还亲得下嘴。

（20）

我抱着他不撒手。  
认识尹昉的时候我才十几岁，这会儿我已经二十五了。我觉得现在才我一生的黄金时代，我有好多奢望。我想爱，想吃，还想在一瞬间变成天上半明半暗的云，想让尹昉永远自由，想让尹昉在百花齐放中无忧无论地跳舞。我贪心、顽固，骄傲地不可一世，可在我的黄金时代里，所有东西最后都会归结为两个字：尹昉。

fin

——

八九十年代对于我来说太有魅力，大概是我心目中的黄金时代。

于是，”我一生的黄金时代，我有好多奢望。我想爱，想吃，还想在一瞬间变成天上半明半暗的云……“

这句就来自王小波的《黄金时代》。

但其中更多的语句来自王朔的作品，

比如原创人物白玲的名字，来自《玩的就是心跳》的李白玲；

“偷幼儿园的向日葵，往来往的行人身上吐痰玩”来自《玩的就是心跳》；

打架斗殴时响起的国际歌，来自《阳光灿烂的日子》。

1992年10月我国开始实行市场经济体制，

投机倒把的罪名逐渐退出历史舞台，这是大环境对人的影响。

而尹昉是什么时候喜欢上黄景瑜的呢？

我偷偷问过他是不是从看到黄景瑜跳霹雳舞开始，尹昉给了我一个“他可能会杀了我”的眼神。

而我知道，彼此坚守，又互相自由，这大概就是黄金时代吧。

很久不写文了，前一个月都在整理昉舞蹈的画册 ，复健手生。

谢谢你的阅读呀。


End file.
